Est ce que tu l'aimes encore?
by Lily-Rose-Bella
Summary: Bella et Emmett, jumeaux et aînés d'une grande famille, sont secrètement amoureux mais seront déçus, ils finiront par s'éloigner l'un de l'autre et aussi de la personne qu'ils aiment. Rosalie, meilleure amie de Bella va la trahir involontairement. AH
1. Chapitre 1: Rentrée au lycée PDV Bella

**Vous avez sans doute remarqué que le chapitre a été remplacé ^^**

**Je n'ai rien changé mis à part que j'ai rajouté une chanson en rapport avec le chapitre, comme je ferai avec les suivant ^^ j'ai eu du mal à trouver pour ce 1****er**** chapitre**

**Chapitre 1 : **_**Rentrée au lycée**_

_**Song :**__ Twilight – Vanessa Carlton_

**[Point de vue de Bella]**

Je m'apprête pour mon premier jour de lycée et je me sens triste. Mon frère jumeau m'abandonne et décide d'aller dans une autre école, avec une excuse bidon. Je sais qu'il est secrètement amoureux de Rosalie, ma meilleure amie. Mais celle-ci ne le regarde même pas et se contente de flirter avec tous les autres garçons, sauf Emmett. Le pauvre !

**Bella, es-tu enfin prête ?** me demanda ma mère.

**Désolée maman, mais je n'arrive pas à me décider quoi mettre !** me plaignis-je.

**Tu n'auras pas le temps de prendre ton petit-déjeuner, dépêche-toi !**

Je pris alors le premier jean et chemisier que je trouvai et les enfilai en vitesse. Je devais rejoindre Rose devant chez elle dans 10 minutes et il m'en fallait au moins 5 pour rouler jusqu'à chez elle. J'attrapai un croissant et le fourrai dans ma bouche en avalant quelques gorgées de jus d'orange. Tanya et Kate, mes jeunes sœurs, m'attendaient pour les déposer au collège. Kate y faisait également sa première rentrée.

**Je vais être en retard pour aller chercher Rosalie !** rouspétai-je.

**Tu peux bien faire un détour par le collège sur le chemin du lycée**, me dit Renée.

**Ok ! Allez tout le monde dans la voiture et plus vite que ça ! **criai-je à mes sœurs.

**Pas besoin de gueuler, on a compris**, grogna Tanya.

Je me ruai au volant et poussai le pied sur la pédale pour arriver au plus vite chez mon amie. Comme toujours, elle était magnifique. Pas étonnant que tous les garçons lui couraient après. Elle était grande et blonde aux yeux bleus, avec un joli décolleté bien voyant, les lèvres pulpeuses et un corps parfait. Moi j'étais banale. Brune aux yeux marrons, les cheveux ni bouclés, ni raides. Je n'arrivais à rien faire dedans, une vraie torture. Je me contentai de les attacher en une queue de cheval. Je n'étais pas aussi belle que Rose, même si je n'avais pas à me plaindre, mais ce n'est pas moi que les garçons regardaient, du moins pas ceux que j'aurais préféré. Il n'y avait que les ringards et les cas désespérés qui s'approchaient de moi.

**Je vois que tu continue ta mauvaise habitude depuis que tu as le permis. Toujours en retard ! **soupira-t-elle quand j'arrivai devant sa maison.** Et en plus toujours aussi mal fagotée ! Tu ne changeras donc jamais Bella ! et en plus faut se coltiner tes sœurs !**

**Désolée Rose, **m'excusai-je.** Je n'ai pas le choix comme ma mère est incapable de se déplacer. C'est moi qui dois m'en occuper.**

**A croire que tes parents se reproduisent comme des lapins ! elle en est où ?**

**Elle arrive au neuvième mois et arrête de dire des âneries pareilles, c'est gênant !**

**Oh Bella, quelle prude tu es ! **

**Bon, ça ira vous deux ? parce que là on va être en retard ! **se lamenta Kate.

**Il ne faudrait pas être en retard pour ton premier jour d'école !** se moqua Rose.

Sur ce, je redémarrai et pris le chemin de l'école, m'arrêtant devant celle de mes sœurs.

**Au fait, ton frère n'est pas là ?** remarqua ma camarade.

**Tu as oublié ? Il a décidé d'aller au lycée français ce lâche ! **grommelai-je.

Bien que ma mère fût d'origine française, nous vivions dans un quartier tranquille de la campagne londonienne. Nous maitrisions donc les 2 langues. Enfin, je les maitrisais ! Emmett un peu moins. Je me demandai d'ailleurs comment s'y débrouillerait-il sans moi !

Nous arrivâmes devant notre nouveau lycée et descendîmes de la voiture pour nous diriger vers le hall, où tous les nouveaux devaient se rassembler pour entendre le discours du directeur et se voir attribuer nos classes et nos horaires.

Comme j'adorais la littérature et étais douée en français et en biologie, alors que j'étais nulle en sports (j'étais connue au collège sous le nom de Miss Catastrophe), je n'aurais pas beaucoup de cours avec Rosalie, qui elle, détestait les sciences et avait préférer l'espagnol à ma langue maternelle, enfin je veux dire la langue de ma mère, puisque je parlais plus souvent l'anglais que le français. Nous avions un cours de maths obligatoire (beurk !) en commun et quelques heures d'anglais et d'histoire.

**Tu commences par quel cours?** me demanda-t-elle quand nous reçûmes nos horaires.

**Deux heures de bio avancée et toi ?**

**Bio avancée ?! Beurk ! Quelle idée ! **s'exclama mon amie. **J'ai espagnol et géo.**

**On se retrouve à la pause alors, **lui signalai-je.

**Amuse-toi à découper de pauvres petits animaux ! **ironisa-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Je rentrai dans le laboratoire et m'assis à une paillasse libre. Je découvris quelques visages familiers du collège que je saluai brièvement et attendis que le professeur arrive. Quand celui-ci rentra, il était accompagné d'un jeune homme que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Il semblait être intimidé. En l'observant, je fus ébahie par sa beauté. Il avait les cheveux en bataille d'une couleur indescriptible, tirant vers le roux ou le bronze et les yeux verts qui scintillaient comme des émeraudes. Je notai que la seule place libre qui restait était celle à ma droite. Il vint donc vers moi et prit place à côté. Ça y est, j'avais le béguin pour mon voisin de classe ! Et en plus nous allions être partenaires de labo toute l'année ! Quelle chance !

**Heu … salut**, interrompit-il mes pensées. **Je m'appelle Edward Cullen**, dit-il dans un accent irlandais. **Et toi ?**

**Je … je m'appelle Isabella, **bégayai-je.** Mais je préfère Bella. Bella Swan. **

**Et bien enchantée Bella ! **me dit-il en me tendant la main, que je serrai délicatement.

**Il fait meilleur ici qu'à Dublin, **marmonna-t-il.

**Tu es vraiment en train de parler de météo ? **ris-je.

**Apparemment oui.**

**Je suis Monsieur Banner, votre professeur de biologie pour les 3 ans à venir !**

Entendis-je appelé l'enseignant qui était entré avec Edward, qui fit ensuite l'appel des élèves.

Pendant les 2 heures de leçons je fixai mon voisin du coin de l'œil et l'observai discrètement, lorsque je vis qu'il regarda vers moi, mon attention se reporta alors très vite sur le cours.

Après la leçon de bio, je rejoignis Rosalie pour la pause de 10 minutes avant d'aller rejoindre ma classe de français, tandis que mon amie avait sports.

Lorsque la cloche sonna le début de ma 3ième heure, je filai vers ma classe et arrivai juste avant que la prof ne referme la porte. De nouveau, tout le monde était déjà là et il ne restait plus qu'une seule place. Devinez qui était assis à côté ? Edward ! Je m'avançai vers l'unique chaise libre en souriant et me trébuchai, bien évidemment, dans la corde du sac de Lauren. Tout le monde se mit à rire lorsque mon nez rencontra le sol, tous, excepté mon voisin de classe. Ce que j'appréciai de sa part. Il me fit un regard désolé et m'aida à me relever. Je crois que je ne pouvais pas être plus amoureuse de lui que je ne l'étais déjà ! Il était si beau, si gentil, un vrai gentleman. Madame Mason racla sa gorge et le calme revint dans la classe.

A la fin du cours, Edward se leva et quitta la pièce précipitamment. Je me dirigeai vers la cafétéria, où m'attendait mon amie pour faire la file au plateau repas. Lorsque Rose et moi payâmes notre déjeuner, il ne restait pas beaucoup de place où s'asseoir. Je vis Edward assis seul à une table en compagnie d'une petite brune aux cheveux rebiquant qui me faisait penser à un petit lutin. Je m'avançai avec mon amie et demandai si on pouvait se joindre à eux. Edward accepta volontiers avec un grand sourire et libéra la chaise de son sac.

- **Je te présente Alice, ma sœur qui est en dernière année.** M'annonça le jeune homme.

- **Et voici Rosalie, ma meilleure amie**, lui présentai-je.

Je remarquai immédiatement que celle-ci le regarda avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, un sourire qu'Edward lui rendit plus discrètement, intimidé surement par une si jolie fille. J'espérais simplement que lui non plus n'allait pas tomber dans les bras de mon amie. Rien qu'à cette pensée, je commençai à la détester. Pourquoi je ne lui ressemble pas, moi ?!


	2. Chapter 2: quel beau gosse! PDV Rosalie

_**Cette histoire aura différent points de vues, bien que ceux de Bella et d'Edward reviendront plus, ce 2**__**ième**__** chapitre est donc de Rosalie. J'ai déjà fait mon plan, je sais comment va se dérouler l'histoire. Je vous préviens qu'il risque d'y avoir des frustrations ^^ je vous comprendrai parfaitement, mais je ne peux pas changer mon histoire. Tous les chapitres ont une chanson attribuée, qui parfois ne correspond peut-être pas entièrement à ce qui s'y déroule. Ça a été difficile de trouver ^^**_

_**J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira et que vous la couvrirai de reviews.**_

_**Merci d'ailleurs à celles qui ont commenté le 1**__**er**__** chapitre, ça fait super plaisir et désolée de pas pouvoir vous répondre mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à moi, veuillez m'en excuser, j'ai voulu recommencer mes études et ça me bouffe tout mon temps !**_

_**Bref assez de blabla et place à l'histoire ^^ **_

**Chapitre 2 : **_**Quel beau gosse !**_

_**Song : **__Can't take my eyes off of you – Muse _

**[Point de vue de Rosalie]**

J'attends Bella et elle est déjà bien sûr en retard pour notre premier jour de lycée. Celui-ci se trouve assez loin de notre quartier et je dois donc compter sur elle pour m'y amener. Bella aura déjà 16 ans dans quelques jours et comme son père travaille pour Scotland Yard, elle a déjà pu le passer il y a quelques semaines et depuis, elle n'est pas fichue d'arriver à l'heure.

C'est bien une américaine ça !

Lorsque je vis sa vieille Chevrolet rouge arriver, je constatai que les sièges arrière étaient occupés … par ses sœurs ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient bien faire là ?

**Je vois que tu continue ta mauvaise habitude depuis que tu as le permis. Toujours en retard ! **grognai-je lorsque j'ouvris la porte.** Et en plus toujours aussi mal fagotée ! Tu ne changeras donc jamais Bella ! et en plus faut se coltiner tes sœurs !**

Malheureusement,Bella n'avait aucun goût pour s'habiller. Mais c'est vrai qu'avec un seul salaire et 6 enfants à nourrir, même bientôt 7, ce ne devait pas être facile de se fringuer dans les boutiques d'Oxford Street. J'avais la chance d'avoir des parents assez riches pour me le permettre et je n'avais pas à me plaindre de mon corps.

**Désolée Rose, **s'excusa Bella.** Je n'ai pas le choix comme ma mère est incapable de se déplacer. C'est moi qui dois m'en occuper.**

**A croire que tes parents se reproduisent comme des lapins ! Elle en est où ?**

**Elle arrive au neuvième mois et arrête de dire des âneries pareilles, c'est gênant !**

**Oh Bella, quelle prude tu es ! **rouspétai-je.

**Bon, ça ira vous deux ? parce que là on va être en retard ! **se lamenta Kate.

**Il ne faudrait pas être en retard pour ton premier jour d'école !** me moquai-je.

Bella redémarra et déposa ses sœurs devant leur collège et nous continuâmes jusqu'au lycée.

**Au fait, ton frère n'est pas là ?** lui demandai-je alors, ne voyant pas Emmett.

**Tu as oublié ?** me répondit-elle. **Il a décidé d'aller au lycée français ce lâche !**

Bizarrement je l'avais effectivement oublié, ou c'était probablement passé dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Emmett allait me manquer, même si nous n'étions pas si proches.

J'avais rencontré les jumeaux Swan en rentrant à l'école primaire du quartier de Londres où nous habitions. Je m'était tout de suite liée d'amitié avec eux, malgré notre différence sociale. C'était des enfants très sympathiques et Emmett me faisait beaucoup rire.

Il était comme un frère pour moi, bien que je me doutais qu'il voulait plus, comme tous les garçons d'ailleurs. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à sortir avec lui, pour l'instant. Ils étaient moitié américains et moitié français, d'où probablement l'idée d'Emmett de s'inscrire dans un lycée où il ne parlerait que la langue de sa mère, qu'il ne maîtrisait pourtant pas aussi bien que sa sœur, si mes souvenirs sont bon. Bella le parlait mieux que lui.

Nous arrivâmes devant notre nouveau lycée et descendîmes de la voiture pour nous diriger vers le hall, où tous les nouveaux devaient se rassembler pour entendre le discours du directeur, plutôt barbant, et se voir attribuer nos classes et nos horaires.

Après avoir reçu mon horaire, je remarquai que je n'aurais guère de cours avec Bella. On n'avait pas tellement les mêmes goûts. J'adorais me défouler en sports, alors qu'on la surnommait Miss Catastrophe. Elle était douée en Bio, ce qui n'était pas mon cas. Nous aurions apparemment quelques heures de maths obligatoires, beurk ! Je vis d'ailleurs que mon amie avait la même réaction de dégoût face à ce cours. Nous aurions aussi anglais et histoire en commun. Je me tournai vers elle et lui demandai :

**Tu commences par quel cours?**

**Deux heures de bio avancée et toi ? **me demanda-t-elle alors.

**Bio avancée ?! Beurk ! **m'exclamai-je écœurée.** Quelle idée ! J'ai espagnol et géo.**

**On se retrouve à la pause alors, **me dit-elle avant qu'on ne se sépare.

**Amuse-toi à découper de pauvres petits animaux ! **dis-je en partant.

Les 2 premières périodes furent très ennuyeuses. Les professeurs se présentaient et nous demandaient de faire de même. Je détestais parler devant la classe. J'avais beau être une jolie fille, quand il fallait affronter autant de regards ça me gênait.

Ensuite, je rejoignis Bella pour notre pause de 10 heures et repartis lorsque la cloche sonna, pour mon premier cours de sports. Il était commun à toutes les filles du lycée qui l'avait pris en option supplémentaire, telle que moi. Alors que je me changeais dans les vestiaires, je vis une petite brune sautillant s'approcher de moi.

**Salut, je m'appelle Alice,** annonça-t-elle. Je suis nouvelle dans le coin. Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ? Je remarquai un léger accent irlandais chez elle.

**Salut,** répondis-je. **Moi c'est Rosalie. Tu viens d'où ?** demandai-je indiscrète.

**Je viens de Dublin, mon frère et moi venons d'arriver à Londres.**

**Waw, Dublin ! **m'exclamai-je.

**Les filles, je vous attends sur la piste, **nous interrompit la prof de sports.

Je passai l'heure à discuter avec Alice. Elle était déjà en terminale, alors que son frère était dans la même année que Bella et moi. Il était probablement en cours avec elle.

Lorsque la prof nous libéra, Alice m'invita à prendre le déjeuner avec elle et son frère, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Bella toute seule.

**Tu peux l'amener avec toi si tu veux,** dit-elle. **Probablement qu'elle et Edward se connaissent déjà, ils doivent avoir pas mal de cours en commun.**

**C'est possible, je lui demanderai.**

Lorsque j'arrivai devant la cantine, Bella n'y était pas encore arrivée, comme toujours. Je l'attendis avant d'entrer et la vis enfin arriver au bout de 5 interminables minutes. Je ne lui parlai pas encore d'Alice. Nous fîmes la file pour le plateau repas et je la vis se diriger ensuite vers une table déjà occupée. Je reconnus Alice qui nous tournait le dos. Le garçon en face d'elle devait probablement être son frère, Edward. Un nom qui n'était pas courant chez les jeunes de notre âge. Assez démodé d'ailleurs. Mais plus je m'approchai de leur table, plus je fus surprise par la couleur vert-émeraude de ses yeux. Ils étaient tellement beaux et brillant. Comme d'effet, Bella le connaissait déjà.

On peut se joindre à vous ? leur demanda Bella.

Bien sûr, répondit Edward avec une voix douce et un grand sourire.

Il déplaça son sac de la chaise sur laquelle mon amie s'empressa de s'asseoir. Je pris donc place à côté d'Alice et vis qu'Edward ne me regardait même pas. Je n'étais pas habituée à ce manque d'attention. J'avais beau être timide devant une classe, il n'empêchait que j'aimais que les garçons m'admirent, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de cet irlandais qui me faisait déjà complètement craquer.

**Je te présente Alice, ma sœur qui est en dernière année.** Dit Edward à Bella.

**Et voici Rosalie, ma meilleure amie**, me présenta-t-elle à son tour.

Je lui fis un grand sourire lorsqu'il se tourna enfin vers moi, un sourire qu'il me rendit plus discrètement, comme si je l'intimidais. C'était plutôt bon signe.

Pendant le repas, je discutais shopping avec Alice, tandis que les 2 autres parlaient de musique et littérature. Quelle barbe ! Je commençais sérieusement à être frustrée.

Je jetai de temps à autre des regards vers Edward, qui ne daigna pas me regarder. Je ne fus pas très discrète, car sa sœur le remarqua et me demanda :

**Mon frère te plait ? **_Oui, il est beau gosse ! _pensai-je.

**Heu …** hésitai-je en regardant vers eux. **Oui, un peu**; avouai-je.

**Edward est assez timide et vieux jeu aussi, je ne pense pas que tu sois son genre, mais tu peux toujours essayer**, rit-elle.

**Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne suis pas son genre ? **demandai-je.

**Tu es blonde !** fit-elle remarquer. **Son ex, Jane était blonde et depuis qu'ils ont rompu, il n'a plus voulut sortir avec une blonde. D'autant plus que tu es jolie, je suppose que tu as du succès et ça, il n'apprécierait pas. Il est du genre très jaloux et possessif !**

**Ah ! **répondis-je seulement, l'air déçu.

**Ne sois pas déjà si défaitiste, **me rassura-t-elle. **Si tu lui montre qu'il peut te faire confiance, contrairement à Jane, tu y arriveras.**

Tout d'un coup, je fus plus soulagée. Après tout, j'avais 3 ans pour tenter ma chance. Mais à ce que je pouvais voir, je constatai malheureusement que Bella aurait été plus son genre. Mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot. Foi de Rosalie Hale !

Aucun garçon ne me résistait, ce n'est pas Edward Cullen qui serait le premier.

Maintenant c'est à vous, cliquez sur le bouton vers et faites péter le compteur ! ^^


	3. Chapter 3: 'Rosalie' PDV Emmett

**Un nouveau chapitre, toujours au même moment mais cette fois du point de vue d'Emmett, à lui de raconter sa rentrée et de vous parler de ses sentiments pour Rosalie, comme l'indique le titre du chapitre ^^**

**Chapitre 3 : _Rosalie_**

_**Song :**__Uptown girl – Westlife _

**[Point de vue d'Emmett]**

Je me lève tôt pour mon premier jour au lycée, le premier jour d'école sans Bella. Depuis notre première rentrée, nous avons toujours été ensemble, dans la même classe. Mais les choses changent.

Après avoir pris ma douche et m'être habillé, je descends en bas et vois ma mère affolée.

Je n'ai pas assez pour vous faire un petit-déjeuner à tous, désolé, je sais que tu as faim. Dit-elle.

Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'aille chercher quelque à la boulangerie, répondis-je.

Ma mère n'était absolument pas une bonne cuisinière, même en étant mère au foyer de 6 enfants et bientôt un 7ième, elle n'était pas capable de nous préparer un bon repas. La plupart du temps, mon père ramenait toutes sortes de choses du traiteur, mais depuis que Bella a appris à cuisiner, il ne le fait plus. De toute façon, nous n'en avons plus besoin, ma sœur jumelle était une parfaite cuisinière. J'enviais son futur mari.

Je pris ma voiture, une vieille jeep acheté d'occasion il y a quelques semaines. Je partis en ville pour trouver une boulangerie ouverte à cette heure si matinale. Je finis par acheter des croissants et des petits pains au chocolat dans une boulangerie de South Kensington, le quartier le plus français de la capitale britannique.

Renée étant d'origine française, je suis certain qu'elle apprécierait ce que j'allais ramené. Lorsque j'arrivai enfin à la maison, le camion de Bella n'était plus là et il n'y avait que notre mère et les jumeaux dans la cuisine, à ma grande surprise.

Où sont-elles toutes passées? Demandai-je en parlant de mes sœurs.

Parties! Me répondit Jane, la plus jeune des Swan (mais plus pour très longtemps).

Déjà? M'étonnai-je. Toutes les trois?

Bella devait aller rejoindre Rosalie et comme le collège est sur son chemin, je lui ai demandé d'y déposer Tanya et Kate. Ça m'évite de faire tout le chemin, je suis fatiguée.

Voilà ce que c'est de baiser comme des lapins!***** Marmonnai-je sans qu'elle l'entende.

Mais quand même, avoir un enfant à 40 ans était risqué, elle devait donc se reposer, l'accouchement approchant de plus en plus. Le médecin lui avait d'ailleurs conseiller de ne pas faire de trop. Bella et moi l'aidions déjà beaucoup, mais Tanya étant capricieuse et les petits jumeaux demandant beaucoup de travail, ce n'était pas suffisant. Je pris quelques viennoiseries pour mon estomac et en laissai un peu pour les mioches et ma mère. Une fois rassasié, je les habillai, les conduisis à l'école primaire du quartier et remontai dans mon véhicule pour me diriger vers le lycée français.

Quelle idée m'avait bien pu traversée par la tête? Aller dans une école pour parler sans arrêt une langue que je ne maitrisais pas beaucoup, en tous cas moins bien que Bella. Elle avait toujours aimé le français. Dans quelle galère je me suis fourré? Mais c'était la seule solution pour éviter Rosalie.

Je me souviens à notre rentrée au collège, j'avais remarqué une super belle blonde aux yeux bleus et je la regardais avec des grands yeux et la mâchoire jusque par terre.

C'est qui cette fille? Avais-je demandé à Bella.

Imbécile! Me répondit-elle en me donnant une tape derrière la tête. C'est Rosalie!

Rosalie? Quelle Rosalie? M'étonnai-je toujours.

T'es con ou quoi? Me dit ma sœur. Rosalie Hale, ma meilleure amie depuis 5 ans!

La vache qu'est-ce qu'elle a changé en 2 mois de temps!

Les 2 mois d'été l'avait fait devenir une super jeune fille qui avait du succès au près des mecs.

C'est alors que je commençai à tomber amoureux d'elle, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ni à quel moment, je compris ce que je ressentais pour cette fille si magnifique.

Mais elle ne me regardait pas. Elle sortait avec tous les garçons de l'école, mais quand je lui demandai un jour, elle rigola et répondit que ce n'était pas possible. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi.

Lorsque je l'ai vu sortir des vestiaires avec un mec, l'année dernière, alors qu'elle semblait remettre ses vêtements en bon état, je reçu un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Ma Rose avait probablement couché avec ce gars pas très loin de moi. Je fus tellement blessé, que je m'éloignai d'elle. Le seul problème, c'est que nous fréquenterions le même lycée et que ma sœur la côtoyait souvent. Alors j'ai décidé de m'inscrire dans un autre lycée, un lycée français, comme c'était le deuxième plus proche de chez nous et qu'il serait dans les moyens de mes parents.

Lorsqu'elle passait à la maison pendant l'été, je faisais tout pour m'éloigner d'elle. Quand elle faisait un pas vers moi, j'en faisait un en arrière. Je voyais que ça l'agaçait, mais j'en avais assez de la voir jouer avec mon cœur. Un coup elle était douce et gentille avec moi, et l'autre, elle me rejetait comme une vieille chaussette pourrie. À partir de maintenant, j'allais moins la voir et ça ne pourrait me faire que du bien. Je devais l'oublier et le meilleur moyen, c'était de rencontrer une autre fille.

On dit, ici en Angleterre, que les françaises sont mignonnes et sexy. Je vais découvrir ça bientôt.

Je m'arrête enfin devant ce fameux lycée et me dirige vers le secrétariat. Je dois faire un énorme effort pour qu'on me comprenne, étant donné que mon français est limité.

Salut, je m'appelle Jessica, me parla une jolie brune à forte poitrine qui parlait français ?

Je suis Emmett, je viens d'arriver et ne parle pas bien le français, m'exprimai-je.

Ton accent est super sexy! S'exclama-t-elle. Je peux peut-être t'aider ?

Peut-être, lui répondis-je en souriant.

Je lui montrai mon horaire et elle m'amena jusqu'à ma classe et s'y installa également. Donc j'aurais du comprendre dans notre conversation, qu'elle avait en fait le même cours que moi.

Je suis nul en français! Mais va falloir que ça change, parce que je ne retournerai pas dans la même école que Bella, même si elle me manquait déjà énormément. Pas avec Rosalie Hale dans les parages, la voyant sauter sur tout ce qui avait un pénis, à part moi.

Je crois que je garde toujours des sentiments pour cette blonde au fond de moi, mais je les garderai bien cachés. Même ma jumelle n'était pas au courant et ça le resterait ainsi.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Jessica pris à nouveau la peine de me conduire à mon prochain cours et nous nous retrouvâmes à midi pour manger ensemble à la cantine.

Elle me présenta ses amis Eric, Laurent, Benjamin et Lauren, une anglaise. Je fus ravis de trouver quelqu'un à qui parler dans la langue de Shakespeare, ne me débrouillant toujours pas plus que ça dans la langue de Molière. Je fus soulagé de m'être vite fait de nouveaux amis, en partie grâce à Jessica. Je constatai ensuite que je ne pensais même plus à Rosalie, toutes mes pensées étaient dirigées vers Bella. Comment se passait sa première journée au lycée et sans moi?

Se débrouillait-elle autant que je le faisais ? Sans doute, déjà elle avait Rosalie avec elle, puis elle n'avait pas à parler tout le temps le français, ce qui était plus facile pour elle.

Mais je sais qu'à part Rosalie, ma sœur n'avait jamais pu se faire d'autres amis, elle était trop timide et n'avait aucune confiance en elle et ce n'est pas les autres qui faisaient le pas vers elle.

Lors de notre première arrivée à l'école, ce fut la jolie qui blonde qui vint vers Bella et moi et nous proposa d'être son amie. Ses parents étant riches et son demi-frère, Jasper étudiant aux USA pour rester avec ses grands-parents et donc près des racines de son père, elle était seule. Nous arrivions de Seattle quelques mois auparavant. Les autres enfants la snobaient autant que nous, c'est ainsi que pendant 6 ans, nous formâmes le club des 3 mousquetaires. Mais arrivés au collège, Rose préféra arrêter et entraina ma sœur avec elle, qui la suivait comme un toutou. Ainsi je m'éloignai de ma jumelle et de notre meilleure et seule amie.

************

_**voilà! Désolé si c'est un peu court, je ne savais pas comment continuer. Alors le prochain chapitre sera celui du point de vue d'Edward! ^^ maintenant à vous de cliquer sur le bouton vert en dessous et de laisser plein de reviews. Comme mes stages approchent, je vais être occupées durant les 4 prochaines semaines et risque de ne pas pouvoir poster avant, désolée. J'espère que vous aurez la patience d'attendre Edward ^^ **___


	4. Chapter 4: Arrivée à Londres PDV Edward

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, toujours au même moment, mais cette fois le point de vue d'Edward et le comment et pourquoi de son arrivée à Londres.**

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plait car je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews, mais merci à celles qui ont posté, ça fait vraiment plaisir.**

**Il y aura plus tard dans l'histoire, un bonus qui décrira la famille Cullen et leur histoire **

**ce ne sera prévu qu'au 16ième chapitre, alors patience! ^^**

**Je ne sais pas quand je peux poster, ça peut être le weekend, la semaine prochaine, dans 2 ou 3 semaines, comme le mois prochain. Car comme je l'ai dit je suis très occupée avec mon stage qui approche trop d'ailleurs ^^ faut que j'essaie de faire mon travail j'ai des responsabilités que j'ai décidé d'assumer, donc priorité au boulot.**

**Assez de blabla et place à la lecture.**

************

**Chapitre 4 : _Arrivée à Londres_**

_**Song :**_ _Full Moon – The Black Ghosts_

**[Point de vue d'Edward]**

Me voilà arrivé à Londres, c'est une super ville. Je n'y étais jamais venu. Ma sœur Alice et moi, y mettions les pieds pour la première fois. Notre père avait été appelé pour une opération spéciale à l'hôpital pour enfants de Great Ormond Street dans la capitale anglaise, alors que nous vivions dans la capitale de la république d'Irlande. Mon père était réputé pour être l'un des chirurgiens cardiaques les plus brillants d'Europe. Après cette opération, on lui avait proposé le poste de chef de la chirurgie cardiaque enfantine et il l'avait accepté. Nous l'avions donc rejoint à Londres.

**Edward?** M'appela ma mère. **Peux-tu me monter la grosse valise, s'il te plait.**

**Oui Maman, la quelle? **Demandai-je.

**La grosse rouge qui contient toute la literie, il faut que je fasse les lit!**

**Ok, j'arrive tout de suite.**

Je pris la valise, qui aurait été trop lourde pour les faibles bras d'Esmé et la portai jusque dans la chambre des parents. Nos meubles étaient déjà installés et nous n'avions plus qu'à décorer la maison à notre guise. Ce serait le travail de ma mère, c'est elle l'experte en décoration de la famille!

Ma chambre était déjà tapissée de blanc crème, avec des bandes bleu nuit, ma couleur préférée, ornées d'étoiles et de lunes. J'adorait déjà cette pièce et n'avait plus qu'à ranger mes affaires et placer mes cadres sur les meubles et mon ordinateur sur le bureau, ah et faire mon lit aussi!

Lorsque tout fut terminé, Alice entra dans ma chambre et s'assit sur mon lit.

**On ne commence les cours que dans 2 jours, tu as envie d'aller faire le tour de la ville?** Me demanda ma sœur.

**Pourquoi pas,** répondis-je. **On prends ma Volvo?**

Nos voitures avait fait tout le trajet de Dublin à Londres par bateau et par la route, heureusement qu'elles étaient dans un camion, sinon, bonjour les frais d'essence et le kilométrage!

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux aller voir? **Lui demandai-je.

**Si on allait au Victoria and Albert Museum, ce n'est pas loin d'ici et il y a de tout!**

**De tout? Je parie qu'il y a un coin sur la mode! **

**Bien vu!** Me dit-elle. **Si tu veux on peux aller faire un tour après au musée d'histoire naturelle ou de sciences ils sont juste à côté.**

**Ouais, on verra si on a le temps.**

Comme nous vivions dans le quartier de South Kensington*, nous pûmes facilement marcher jusqu'au musée. Lorsque nous arrivâmes au coin d'Exhibition road, je fus émerveillé par l'architecture des 2 musées qui se trouvaient sur Cromwell Road.

Nous entra dans le musée que préférait ma sœur et lorsque nous fîmes le tour de ce qu'elle voulait voir, il fut déjà temps de rentrer pour dîner, d'autant plus que le musée fermait ses portes.

Le lendemain, je préparai mon sac pour aller au lycée de Saint-Thomas, une école catholique du coin, mon père ayant été élevé dans cette religion et nous également.

Le premier jour de la rentrée, bien que j'étais fier et excité d'habiter dans la ville qui était maintenant pour moi l'une des plus belles au monde, je n'étais pas pressé de retourné en cours. D'autant plus que je rentrais au lycée, avec de nouvelles têtes, puisque je ne venais pas d'ici.

Lorsque j'arrivai, je me rendis au gymnase, là où ils rassemblaient les nouveaux venus, tandis qu'Alice, rentrant en dernière année, se dirigea vers le secrétariat. Lorsque j'eus mon horaire, j'essayai de trouver le local où j'avais cours et me dirigeai vers ce que je pensai être le bâtiments des sciences. Alors que j'étais perdu, une blonde assez hautaine m'aborda.

**Bonjour je m'appelle Lauren, je peux t'aider?**

**Heu... je cherche le labo de biologie,** répondis-je en fixant ma feuille.

**Je vais t'y amener,** me proposa Lauren.

Elle me conduisit dans le couloir et je vis le numéro de la classe sur la porte, la saluai brièvement et entrai alors que le professeur arrivait en même temps.

Je regardai autour du local pour voir où il resterait une place libre et j'en trouvai une seule à côté d'une magnifique brune aux yeux chocolat. Je m'assis donc à côté d'elle et me présentai.

**Heu … salut**, dis-je dans mon accent irlandais. **Je m'appelle Edward Cullen.** **Et toi ?**

**Je … je m'appelle Isabella, **bégaya-t-elle. **Mais je préfère Bella. Bella Swan. **

Quel beau prénom pour une si belle fille et elle le portait tellement bien en plus, pensai-je.

**Et bien enchantée Bella ! **Lui répondis-je en lui tendant la main qu'elle serra.

**Il fait meilleur ici qu'à Dublin, **trouvai-je à dire.

**Tu es vraiment en train de parler de météo ?** Se moqua-t-elle avec un joli rire.

**Apparemment oui.** Ris-je à mon tour.

**Je suis Monsieur Banner, votre professeur de biologie pour les 3 ans à venir ! **Nous interrompit le professeur.

Il fit l'appel des élèves et nous ne dîmes plus rien jusqu'à la fin du cours. Je sentais de temps en temps son regard sur moi, qui se dirigeait soudainement vers l'enseignant quand je me retournait vers elle et ce fut comme ça durant toute la leçon.

À la fin des 2 heures, je pris les 10 minutes de pause pour trouver mon local de Français et m'assis à un banc dans le fond de la classe. Les autres élèves rentrèrent, parfois regardant vers moi, en particulier les filles et toutes les places furent occupée, sauf celle à côté de moi. C'est alors que je la revis, entrant dans le local et se dirigeant vers mon banc. Elle se trébucha dans la corde du sac de la fille que j'avais vu ce matin et tout le monde se mit à rire, mais pas moi. Je ne trouvais pas drôle de se moquer de la maladresse des autres. Je l'aidai à se relever et la regarda d'un air désolé, ce que j'étais. La prof se racla la gorge et le calme revint pour toute la période.

J'adorais ce lycée et ses élèves, enfin une en particulier. Lorsque la cloche sonna, je courus vers la cantine et retrouvai ma sœur qui était déjà assise seule à une table.

**Alors comment ça a été tes premiers cours?** Me demanda Alice.

**Super! Et toi?** Demandai-je.

**J'ai fais la connaissance d'une chouette fille, Rosalie, elle est très belle et je suis sûre qu'elle adore le shopping. Faut voir les vêtements qu'elle porte!**

Heureusement, nous étions dans une école où le port de l'uniforme n'était pas de rigueur, ce que je pensais très courant en Angleterre. Alice en était ravie, car elle pouvait porter ce qu'elle voulait.

**D'ailleurs, je l'ai invitée à venir s'asseoir avec nous elle et son amie, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas,** m'annonça-t-elle.

**Non,** répondis-je sans conviction.

**On peut se joindre à vous ?** Me demanda soudainement la plus belle voix du monde.

Bien sur, répondis-je à Bella avec un grand sourire, sans regarder qui l'accompagnais.

**Je te présente Alice, ma sœur qui est en dernière année.** La présentai-je.

**Et voici Rosalie, ma meilleure amie**, me présenta-t-elle son amie.

La coïncidence voulait que ce fut la nouvelle amie de ma sœur qui était la meilleure amie de Bella depuis l'école primaire. Je les laissai toutes les deux discuter de mode, pendant que je parlais de littérature et musique avec ma nouvelle camarade. Je m'aperçus que nous avions beaucoup en commun et cela me réjouit énormément. J'aurais des excuses pour la voir, en plus des cours. Et puis nous étions partenaires de labo en bio et devrions sans doute également travailler ensemble en français. Je me demandai si j'aurais d'autres cours avec elle.

Je sentis Rosalie me jeter des petits coups d'œil, mais prétendis ne pas y faire attention. Elle était jolie c'est sûr, mais j'avais une préférence pour les brunes, bien que ma seule petite amie à Dublin, Jane, était blonde, mais ça n'avait pas duré parce qu'elle était trop stupide et une sale teigne!

D'après ce que j'avais compris, Bella avait une jeune sœur du même nom. J'espérais pour elle qu'elle n'aurait pas le même comportement que l'autre, mais elle était encore jeune.

J'appris également qu'elle avait un frère jumeau, mais que celui-ci, bizarrement, avait préféré entrer au lycée français Charles De Gaulle, sans donner de raison valable, à part qu'il voulait perfectionner la langue maternelle de leur mère qui était donc française d'origine et avait marié un américain.

Je pus voir que Bella n'appréciais pas trop que son amie me fasse les yeux doux et ça me plaisait qu'elle soit jalouse. J'étais certain que Bella et moi deviendrions de très bon copains, voire plus.

*************

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut, maintenant, je vous demanderais bien votre avis, alors n'hésitez pas à poster une review pour laisser vos commentaire, ça me ferait très plaisir et je l'exige, tenez! lol**


	5. Chapter 5: Une nouvelle amitié DoublePDV

**Désolée pour mon retard, mais comme je l'avais déjà expliqué j'ai beaucoup été occupée ces dernières semaines. Là, c'est enfin les vacances, donc j'ai enfin du temps pour écrire ^^**

**petit cadeau de Pâques, on dit merci aux cloches et au lapin ! lol**

**dans ce chapitre, on va enfin avancer et il sera d'un double point de vue**

**merci pour celles qui continuent à me suivre et les nouvelles lectrices.**

**Pardonnez moi de ne pas répondre à vos reviews, c'est que je n'ai guère de temps mais si vous le souhaitez, faites-le moi savoir et je vous répondrai personnellement.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : _Une nouvelle amitié_**

_**Song :**_ _D'amour ou d'amitié – Céline Dion_

**[Point de vue de Bella]**

J'étais heureuse, mais en même temps je souffrais. J'avais un nouvel ami avec qui je pouvais parler de tout, enfin presque, ce qui était parfois difficile avec Rose. Elle avait beau être ma meilleure amie depuis notre entrée à l'école primaire, nous avions grandi et n'avions plus les mêmes centre d'intérêt, sauf un. Je savais qu'elle voulait Edward et qu'elle essayait de le séduire. J'avais peur qu'il ne lui cède, parce qu'après tout, elle était bien plus jolie que moi et avait de l'expérience, ce que je n'avais pas. Je craignais chaque jour que mon nouveau meilleur ami ne me voit plus. J'avais envie de bien plus qu'une amitié, mais je n'osais pas lui dire.

Le jour de mon anniversaire, alors que nous ne nous connaissions que depuis 10 jours, il était arrivé à l'école avec un paquet cadeau et sa sœur Alice m'attendait à ses côtés.

**Bon anniversaire Bella! **S'écria Alice en me serrant dans les bras et en le disant un peu trop fort.

**Chut! **Lui dis-je. **Comment vous savez que c'est mon anniversaire?**

**Rosalie nous a prévenu hier et on voulait te faire une surprise.**

**J'aime pas les surprise,** grognai-je. **Et encore moins qu'on me porte de l'attention et surtout pas quand on dépense de l'argent pour moi, c'est juste du gaspillage.**

**Oh Bella! C'est vraiment stupide comme réaction,** répliqua Edward. **Mais il est trop tard pour refuser ton cadeau. Ça, ce serait du gaspillage!**

**Aller, ouvre-le, qu'on voit si ça te plait! **S'excita le lutin joyeux.

À la demande de mes nouveaux amis irlandais, j'ouvris le paquet et y découvrit une super jolie robe verte, de la couleur des yeux d'Edward. Bien que je n'aimait pas les robes, celle-ci était très belle et je l'adorais, simplement parce qu'elle avait la couleur de ses yeux à lui.

**Elle te plait alors?** Demanda mon amie qui arriva à ce moment-là.

**Rose! **M'exclamai-je en souriant. **Tu sais que je n'aime pas les robes, mais celle-ci est trop belle!**

**C'est un cadeau de nous trois! **Ajouta-t-elle.

**Merci à tous les trois alors, **répliquai-je avec un grand sourire.

**Ravi qu'elle te plaise,** dit Edward.

**Tu la porteras ce soir?!** Me supplia le lutin.

**Ce soir?** M'étonnai-je.** Pourquoi? **

**On fait une petite fête pour toi, juste entre nous! **Me rassura-t-elle en voyant ma mine déconfite.** Comme ça, vous rencontrerez nos parents! Ils ont hâte de vous voir enfin!**

**Heu ... Je sais pas, il faut que je demande à ma mère, elle a peut-être besoin de moi.**

**Renée est d'accord, **m'annonça Rosalie. **Je le lui ai déjà demandé.**

**Et Emmett? **Demandai-je en repensant à mon frère jumeaux.

**Apparemment il a déjà beaucoup de boulot pour le lycée, à cause qu'il ne maitrise pas assez bien le français. Quelle idée d'avoir choisi ce lycée, au lieu de venir avec nous!**

J'entendis une pointe de déception dans sa voix. Je savais que mon frère l'appréciait autrefois, bien qu'en grandissant il avait changé d'avis. Mais je ne me doutais pas que Rose le regrettait. Nous allâmes en cours, puis à la fin des cours, Rose et moi rentrâmes à la maison pour que je mette ma nouvelle robe et qu'elle se change, puis nous nous apprêtâmes à partir chez les Cullen.

**Bella! Tu es magnifique dans cette robe! **S'exclama ma mère. **D'où vient-elle?**

**Un cadeau d'anniversaire de Rosalie avec d'autres amis.**

**Et bien ils ont bon goût. Tu es très jolie. Toi qui n'aimes pas les robes, elle a l'air de te plaire!**

**En effet, elle est très belle, **répondis-je. **À tout à l'heure;**

**amuse-toi bien ma chérie!**

**OK, merci! **Criai-je de l'entrée avant d'aller rejoindre Rosalie déjà dans la voiture.

Nous passâmes un bon moment chez Edward et Alice. Esmé et Carlisle, leurs parents, étaient simplement géniaux et très gentils. Je les aimaient déjà beaucoup. Nous rentrâmes, puis les jours passèrent. Le professeur de biologie nous demanda de travailler sur un exposé de notre choix par deux. Comme Edward était déjà mon partenaire de labo, nous décidâmes de travailler ensemble. C'est ainsi que je passai la plupart de mon temps dans la super villa des Cullen. Leur maison était magnifique et retirée du centre-ville, dans une rue fermée. Du haut du dernier étage (la maison en comptait 3 en plus du rez-de-chaussée), on pouvait admirer la vue sur Kensington Gardens et Hyde Park. Quand nous ne travaillions pas sur notre devoir de bio, nous discutions de tout et de rien. Il me parlait de sa vie à Dublin, où il avait eu une petite-amie avant de partir. Mais elle ne semblait pas lui manquer, à ma plus grande satisfaction. Ainsi, il savait que moi je n'avais jamais eu de petit-copain, juste des garçons qui flirtaient avec moi au collège, mais qui ne m'intéressaient pas du tout.

De temps à autres, nous allions chez moi, mais il n'y avait jamais personne, même pas Emmett. D'un côté, j'aurais bien voulu leur présenté Edward; mais de l'autre, je souhaitais le garder rien que pour moi. Le soir, quand j'étais seule dans ma chambre à penser à lui, mon frère venait me parler.

**Comment ça se passe au lycée?** me demanda-t-il un soir.

**Bien,** lui répondis-je rêveuse. **Je me suis faite de nouveaux amis en plus de Rose.**

Il grimaça bizarrement à l'évocation du prénom de ma meilleure amie.

**C'est bien,** dit-il l'air songeur. **Ils sont sympa au moins?**

**Ouais, ils sont cool! **

**Cool, alors! **Répondit-il. Et c'est tout ce que nous nous dîmes en trois semaines.

En général, j'allais seule chez Edward après les cours et lorsqu'Alice rentrait, je repartais; quand ce n'était pas Edward qui me ramenait après être venu me chercher le matin. Il ne croisa jamais un membre de ma famille et m'attendait toujours dans sa voiture. Cela me suffisait.

Puis un jour, sans m'y attendre, Rosalie vint interrompre nos petits moments d'intimité.

**Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait venir, **me souffla Edward. **Ça ne te dérange pas?**

**Non**, mentis-je. **C'est aussi mon amie et je crois qu'elle s'ennuie après moi**, ris-je.

**Peut-être**, ajouta-t-il pensif.

**************

**[Point de vue d'Edward]**

Alors que je jouais du piano, une mélodie encore inconnue se composait sur mon clavier. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais en train d'inventer une nouvelle musique qui me traversait l'esprit. En l'écrivant sur ma partition, je cherchais un titre pour lui donner et à cet instant, l'image d'une personne me vint devant les yeux. Un visage en forme de cœur, les cheveux auburn et les yeux chocolat. C'est ainsi que je m'aperçus que j'avais trouvé le titre rien qu'en pensant à elle: la berceuse de Bella. Nous ne nous connaissions que depuis quelques semaines et pourtant, je pensais souvent à elle, nuit et jour. Je ne savais pas si c'était que de l'amitié ou plus, mais j'aimais sa compagnie.

Nous passions souvent du temps ensemble, seuls, chez moi pour la plupart et nous travaillions ou parlions de nos passions communes, ou encore de notre vie avant notre rencontre.

**C'est très joli ce que tu viens de joué**, me dit ma mère qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce.

**Ça fait longtemps que tu es rentrée? **Lui demandai-je.

**Assez pour t'avoir entendu. C'est une nouvelle composition?**

**Heu ... oui.**

**Ah! Et tu me dirais qui te l'as inspirée?**

**Qui?** M'étonnai-je.

**Je suis certaine qu'une personne te l'a inspirée! Je me trompe?**

**Heu ... Décidément on peut rien te cacher**, souris-je.

**En effet, un fils ne peut rien cacher à sa mère.**

**Sauf que je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis, alors je préfère pas en parler.**

**Comme tu veux! Mais je suis là, si tu as besoin. Je t'écouterai.**

**Je n'en doute pas maman, merci.**

**De rien mon bébé,** termina-t-elle en m'embrassant sur le front.

Je n'aimais pas quand elle m'appelait comme ça, mais au moins je savais qu'elle m'aimait.

Les jours passèrent et Rosalie commençait à être vachement envahissante. Elle me collait, particulièrement quand Bella n'était pas dans les parages. Quand cette dernière ne regardait pas, je sentais que son amie, devenue aussi celle de ma sœur, me faisait de l'œil. Elle demandait souvent si elle pouvait se joindre à nous après les cours, mais nous trouvions l'excuse de devoir travailler pour bio et elle nous laissa pendant un moment. Mais lorsque notre travail fut fini, nous n'avions plus d'excuses et Rose revint à la charge. J'avais besoin de ces moments d'intimité avec Bella pour connaître mes sentiments, mais je ne savais plus comment retenir la blonde à l'écart de nous.

Après tout, Bella et moi n'étions pas en couple et elle ne montrait aucun signe de le vouloir. Elle voulait surement qu'on reste amis, alors je me fis à cette idée et finis par inviter notre amie à se joindre à nous. Je vis que lorsqu'elle vint un après-midi à la maison, alors que Bella et moi discutions tranquillement, celle-ci n'avait pas l'air ravi par l'arrivée de sa meilleure amie.

**Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait venir, **lui avouai-je. **Ça ne te dérange pas?**

**Non**. **C'est aussi mon amie et je crois qu'elle s'ennuie après moi, **plaisanta Bella.

**Peut-être**, ajoutai-je en repensant à toutes les fois où Rosalie essayait de me charmer.

Notre discussion privée s'arrêta et elles se firent de plus en plus rare, à ma plus grande peine.

***************

_**Voilà, désolée si vous trouvez un peu court, mais je suis pas du genre à écrire de très long chapitres. J'espère juste qu'ils sont suffisamment bons pour continuer à vous intéresser. Surtout si vous êtes du genre à être frustrées! ^^**_

_**Bref, je viens d'aller voir 'Remember me' cet après-midi et Rob y est simplement génial. Par contre j'ai chialer comme une madeleine à la fin. Vous saurez pourquoi quand vous saurez et comprendrez ce qui s'y passe.**_

_**Maintenant, à vous de cliquer sur le bouton vert (qui n'est plus vert d'ailleurs ^^) et de laisser des reviews et j'en veux le plus possible, s'il vous plait, même anonymes! ^^**_


	6. Chapter 6: La famille Swan s'aggrandit!

**Désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à poster un nouveau chapitre, ça fait presque 6 semaines, mais comme vous l'avez-vu, j'ai été préoccupée et très occupée. Mais me revoilà ! ^^**

**Merci à toutes celles qui ont envoyé des reviews et m'ont ajoutée en alerte, ça fait plaisir.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, car il est de plusieurs points de vue : tous les enfants Swan. Autrement dire, ce n'est pas facile de l'écrire mais j'en avais besoin pour ce chapitre.**

**Désolée, pas de dialogue, juste des pensées. Mais je ne suis pas arrivée à écrire plus ^^**

**Chapitre 6 : **_**La famille Swan s'agrandit !**_

_**Song :**_ _Le cycle de la vie – Le Roi Lion _

**[Point de vue de Bella]**

Je vais bientôt être à nouveau grande sœur et ça ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'exprimer mes sentiments. Je suis contente pour mes parents si c'est ce qu'ils veulent, mais il y a quand même des risques pour Renée ! Elle a 40 ans et à cet âge, un accouchement est plus dangereux.

Je vois bien que les autres ne réagissent pas comme moi, nous avons chacun notre point de vue sur la situation. Mais nous sommes tous inquiets pour notre mère. Mais je suis certaine que tout va bien se passer. J'étais rassurante sur l'avenir. Je devais l'âtre en tant qu'aînée, même de quelques minutes. Parce que ce n'était pas Emmett qui le ferait. C'est un handicapé des sentiments, pire que moi. Il est comme Charlie en fait. C'est la raison pour la quelle il n'a jamais avoué son attirance pour Rosalie. Il a préféré fuir le lâche. Je n'en ai jamais parlé avec lui. C'est son problème et j'ai le mien, dont je ne lui parle pas non plus d'ailleurs. Nous avons beau être jumeaux et comprendre ce que l'autre ressentait, nous ne nous le disions pas. Pas que nous n'en avions pas besoin, mais plutôt qu'on préférait le garder pour nous ou qu'on n'avait peur d'en parler à qui que ce soit, même entre frère et sœur.

Lorsque ma mère avait appris qu'elle était enceinte pour la 5ième fois, elle a été très surprise. Elle pensait avoir fait attention. Mais un weekend où tous les enfants étaient partis de la maison avait suffit. Charlie était content, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Comme ma mère, il avait été fils unique et ne pensait pas avoir plus d'un enfant, voire pas du tout. Mais au fur à mesure que la famille Swan s'agrandissait, il y prenait du plaisir. Son travail était important et lui prenait du temps, mais il essayait d'en passer le plus possible avec sa famille nombreuse qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Même s'il le cachait, je savais qu'il nous aimait tous très fort et qu'il était lui aussi inquiet pour sa femme.

**[Point de vue d'Emmett]**

J'allais encore être grand frère et je commençais à en avoir l'habitude. Si mes parents veulent une famille nombreuse, tant mieux pour eux. Moi tout ce que je voulais c'est que ma famille soit heureuse. Nous étions tous préoccupé par les complications que pouvaient engendrer une grossesse à 40 ans. Mais le progrès de la médecine me rassurait et je faisais confiance à la Science. Ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde et Renée le sentait, ce qui avait tendance à la bouleverser parfois. Sacrées hormones ! Charlie semblait heureux. Je crois qu'il avait une préférence pour un garçon. Le nombre de filles à la maison devenait trop grand et il fallait de l'équilibre. En tous cas, j'espère que c'était la dernière fois. Je ne pensais pas être capable de revivre une 5ième grossesse après celle-ci. Maman pouvait être épuisante à certains moments surtout que dans moins de 3 ans Bella et moi quitterions la maison pour aller à l'université et puis vivre chacun de notre côté. Je n'avais pas hâte de voir ce temps là arriver. Déjà que je ne voyais plus beaucoup ma sœur jumelle et que je savais qu'autre chose que la grossesse lui tourmentait l'esprit je n'étais pas prêt de me séparer définitivement d'elle, pas pour l'instant.

**[Point de vue de Tanya]**

Encore un marmot de plus à supporter ! J'étais encore petite lorsque Kate m'avait suivie, mais les jumeaux avaient vraiment pourri mon enfance. Les parents s'occupaient toujours d'eux et même si leur attention ne s'était pas éloignée de nous, ils avaient moins de temps pour moi. J'étais égoïste, mais quel enfant ne l'était pas ?

Cette grossesse avait été fatigante non seulement pour ma mère, mais aussi pour moi. Comme Bella et Emmett avaient du passer leurs épreuves pour rentrer du collège au lycée, c'était moi qui devait tout faire dans la maison pour ne pas fatiguée Renée. Avec un bébé de plus et les aînés de la famille qui se préoccupaient plus de leurs amours que de la famille, j'allais surement en baver en plus, Maman risquait des complications pour accoucher après 40 ans ! J'avais peur ! Peur de perdre ma mère de toutes les façons. Soit qu'elle me délaisse, soit que ça se passe mal. Mais Kate était là. Elle n'avait qu'un an de moins que moi, mais c'était elle la plus mature de nous deux. Elle était toujours là pour me rassurer. Ce que Bella ou Emmett avaient arrêté de faire.

C'est le moment, Maman a des contractions, mais Papa n'est pas encore rentré du boulot. Emmett l'appelle et nous dit qu'il est en route c'est rassurant.

**[Point de vue de Kate]**

J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermée. Papa crie qu'il est rentré. Maman n'a pas encore perdu les eaux, mais les contractions sont très proches. Il est quand même préférable d'aller à l'hôpital.

Je vois bien que Tanya est inquiète et a peur. J'essaie de la rassurer. Elle est un peu égocentrique parfois, mais je suis là pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'est pas seule dans cette famille de fous.

Je m'inquiète pour Renée. Je n'ai que 11 ans, bientôt 12 et je ne veux pas perdre ma mère.

Charlie emmène notre mère à la maternité, lorsqu'elle quitte la voiture, elle est trempée. Ce qui signifie que c'est la fin. Je veux dire la fin de la grossesse, que le bébé arrive. Papa et Maman ont préféré attendre pour savoir ce que c'est, ce sera une surprise. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que tout se passera bien. Nous avons suivi notre père dans le pick-up de Maman que conduisait Emmett. J'étais impressionnée par le calme dont faisait preuve l'aîné de la famille. Nous dûmes attendre dans la salle d'attente pendant que Papa accompagnait sa femme en salle de travail.

**[Point de vue de Jane]**

C'est super ! Une nouvelle petite sœur pour jouer avec moi. En plus je ne serai plus le bébé de la famille. Même si Alec a le même âge que moi, c'est toujours moi qu'on traite comme un bébé. Je vois Papa sortir de la chambre avec une drôle de tête. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit à Bella et Emmett, mais ça a l'air grave, parce qu'eux aussi font une tête bizarre maintenant. J'espère que ma maman et ma petite sœur vont bien !

**[Point de vue d'Alec]**

Moi je veux un petit frère pour jouer aux voitures avec moi, parce qu'Emmett il est trop grand pour ça maintenant. Jane, elle veut une petite sœur pour jouer aux poupées et à prendre le thé avec elle. Moi j'en ai marre de prendre le thé en rentrant de l'école. Je suis un garçon et les garçon ça joue aux voitures ou au football. Mais je suis encore petit pour jouer au ballon. On va avoir bientôt 8 ans. Je le sais parce que c'est maman qui l'a dit. On aura un beau cadeau d'anniversaire : un petit frère !

Mais il est arrivé à l'avance. Papa a l'air triste, mais quand le docteur arrive il sourit à nouveau.

_**« Vous avez un petit frère ! »**_ Il nous dit et moi je tape dans les mains parce que je suis content. Jane, elle fait la moue parce qu'elle aura personne pour jouer avec elle. Elle peut toujours demander à Kate ou à Tanya. Bella aussi est trop grande, comme Emmett pour jouer avec nous.

Tout le reste du monde il est content. Maman a eu un peu des petits problèmes, mais le bébé est arrivé et on peut tous rentrer dans la chambre pour le voir. Il s'appelle Laurent, nous dit Maman.

Maman doit rester à l'hôpital pour la nuit avec le bébé. Papa reste avec elle, alors c'est Bella qui nous ramène à la maison, parce que c'est Emmett qui a conduit la voiture pour venir. On est tous fatigué. Moi je vais faire dodo et tout le monde va au lit, parce que demain il y a école. Je m'endors en rêvant de mon nouveau petit frère.

**Difficile d'écrire le point de vue de gosses de 8 ans et encore désolé pour l'absence de dialogue. C'était un ch****apitre difficile à écrire et uniquement concentré sur les pensées de chaque enfant de la famille Swan. Qu'il vous plaise ou pas, j'espère vous retrouver à la suite et voir des reviews en attendant ! ^^**

**Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain, il ya les autres fics et aussi les examens qui arrivent! yurk! lol**

**Maintenant, c'est à vous de cliquer sur le bouton … rose ? et de laisser vos commentaires. =P**


	7. Chap 7 Bonus:Une belle et grande famille

**Voici un court chapitre bonus qui raconte la vie de la famille Swan, spécialement après le précédent chapitre. Désolée si ça ne fait pas avancer l'histoire, mais il est essentiel pour moi afin de comprendre et en savoir plus sur la grande famille qu'ils sont.**

**Merci pour les reviews et alertes et j'espère que vous continuer à apprécier cette fic ! ^^**

**Il est d'un point de vue extérieur, c'est moi la narratrice ^^ **

**Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, mais l'histoire est à moi ^^ Bonne lecture !**

**Il y aura 3 autres bonus de ce genre : un pour les Hale qui arrivera prochainement mais pas tout de suite, un autre pour les Cullen et finalement le dernier sur Jacob.**

**Il y a beaucoup de dates, j'espère que vous vous y retrouverez ! lol**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 : **_**Une belle et grande famille**_

_**Song :**_ _Si j'avais un marteau – Claude François_

Le 13 juin 1957 à Port Angeles, naissait Charles Marcus Swan, fils unique de Marcus et Marie Swan qui décéda quelques heures plus tard, laissant son mari seul avec leur fils. Alors qu'il avait 16 ans, Charlie fut emmené au commissariat de Forks alors qu'il était en cours au lycée, où l'adjoint de son père, shérif de la petite ville de l'état du Washington, lui apprit que son supérieur avait été tué dans une fusillade avec des bandits. Après cet événement, Charlie se retrouva seul et décida de suivre les trace de son géniteur en rentrant à l'académie de police de Seattle et entra au FBI en 1981. Moins de 2 ans avant, il rencontra la femme de sa vie.

Pendant ce temps, le 16 février 1958 à Paris, venait au monde Renée Isabelle Martin, seule enfant d'Irina et Laurent Martin. Les parents d'Irina étaient nés à St-Pétersbourg et avait fuit le régime communiste russe pour s'exiler en France. Leur fille avait put faire de brillantes études de médecine et avait ensuite épousé un avocat très renommé de la capitale française.

Après 3 ans à l'université de la Sorbonne, Renée décida de terminer son master pour devenir professeur d'anglais à Seattle et c'est là qu'elle rencontra celui qui deviendrait quelques mois plus tard son époux, puis le père de ses nombreux enfants.

En juin 1981, la jeune française termina ses études et dit ''oui'' à Charlie deux mois plus tard. Tous deux venant d'une petite famille et étant très occupés, ne désiraient pas d'enfant. Ils furent surpris lorsque 6 mois après leur mariage, Renée tomba accidentellement enceinte de jumeaux et choisit de les garder et de les élever. Tanya Irina arriva le 24 décembre 1985, après le troisième anniversaire des jumeaux Isabella Marie et Emmett Charles, nés le 13 septembre 1982. Ensuite, Charlie fut transféré du FBI à Scotland Yard et toute la famille déménagea pour la capitale Britannique, à la grande joie de la jeune maman qui se rapprochait de nouveau de sa famille. Paris n'était plus qu'à 2 heures de train au lieu de 12 heures d'avion. Laurent et Irina furent enfin la connaissance de leurs trois premiers petits-enfants.

À peine arrivés à Londres, Renée et Charlie conçurent Katelyn Anne qui arriva le 10 janvier 1987. Vinrent en plus les deux derniers Jane Laure et Alexandre Marcus le 17 octobre en 1990. Alors que les Swan pensaient ne plus avoir d'enfant, le jour du onzième anniversaire de Kate, ils fécondèrent sans le savoir un petit garçon dont ils apprirent l'arrivée le jour des 40 ans de la maman. Laurent Martin Swan vint au monde le 1er octobre 1998.

Charlie et Renée était fiers de leur grande et belle famille, malgré qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas avoir d'enfant au début de leur mariage. Ils étaient heureux d'être parents finalement.

Bella et Emmett grandirent et virent leur famille s'agrandir avec bonheur.

En septembre 1986, les deux aînés de la famille Swan rentrèrent à l'école primaire de Kensington. C'est là qu'ils rencontrèrent une petite américaine blonde, tout juste arrivée de New York, où ses parents étaient banquiers. Elle avait laissé son grand frère au pays et était seule. C'était une petite fille très jolie, mais aussi très narcissique. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le petit garçon de tomber amoureux de Rosalie en grandissant. Malheureusement, la ravissante Rose ne regardait pas Emmett et le considérait comme un frère, puisqu'il était le jumeau de sa meilleure amie qui était un peu comme la sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Le jeune homme fut déçu que ses sentiment ne fussent pas réciproques et s'éloigna de sa sœur et de son amie. C'est la raison qui le poussa à s'inscrire dans une école différente lorsqu'ils eurent l'âge de rentrer au lycée. Cette rentrée, Emmett avait choisi d'aller dans un lycée français pour ne plus avoir à affronter Rosalie, ce qui l'éloigna lentement de sa jumelle. Car dans quelques temps, elle aussi connaîtrait la même peine que lui, mais en pire et il ne serait pas assez proche d'elle pour s'en apercevoir et la consoler. Il commençait donc à perdre Bella.

Celle-ci était heureuse pendant son enfance de pouvoir partager ses moments de joies avec une amie, même si celle-ci avait tendance à ne pas vouloir voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Rose venait d'une famille riche, tandis que les Swan avaient juste de quoi être confortablement installés. Plus tard, la différence de milieu qu'il y avait entre les deux jeunes filles gêna Bella, mais bien que Rose était parfois orgueilleuse, elle ne la voyait pas et était bien contente d'avoir une amie. Parce que même si tous les garçons lui tournaient autour, c'était à la jeune Swan qu'elle se confiait toujours. Pourtant, Bella ne voulait pas avouer tous ses secrets à sa meilleure copine et surtout pas celui qui commençait à la ronger récemment. Car celui-ci concernait aussi la blonde et la brunette ne voulait pas perdre celle qui l'avait toujours soutenue et avec qui elle s'amusait depuis plus d'onze ans.

Charlie et Renée, trop occupés avec le bébé qui venait juste de naître et les jeunes jumeaux qui demandaient encore beaucoup d'attention, ne remarquèrent pas le changement qui s'opérait chez leurs premiers-nés et surtout leur fille qui allait souffrir d'un chagrin d'amour avant la fin du lycée. Ils allaient donc être étonnés lorsqu'elle leur apprendrait dans moins de deux ans qu'elle allait étudier à Paris et y rester avec ses grands-parents.

* * *

**Je sais c'est court, mais c'est juste un petit bonus pour aider à comprendre le passé et le futur de la famille. Vous avez déjà un petit indice de ce qui se passera plus tard ^^**

**J'espère que ça ne vous découragera pas de continuer à lire.**

**Je posterai la suite de **_**SUNRISE**_**, **_**MMU**_** et le dernier chapitre de **_**SOULMATE**_** déjà écrit demain, ainsi que probablement un nouveau chapitre de **_**FULL MOON**_** avec la confrontation Cullen /Volturi et les autres fics devraient suivre dans le courant de la semaine et du week-end et début de la semaine prochaine.**

**N'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le bouton juste en dessous et de m'envoyer vos reviews ! ^^**


	8. annonce encore et encore!

_**Bonjour à toutes,**_

_**je sais que ça fait longtemps que j'ai posté pour la dernière fois, mais suite à une maladie dont j'ignorais que j'avais jusqu'à récemment, j'ai des problèmes musculaires et articulaires qui m'empêchent d'écrire sans souffrir des poignets (entre autres). J'espérais aller mieux un jour, mais apparemment je ne guérirai jamais. Si j'arrive à trouver le bon traitement pour atténuer les douleurs, je reprendrai l'écriture, car ça me manque. En attendant, je suis désolée de vous faire patienter encore et encore et j'espère que vous serai toujours là quand je pourrai réécrire et reposter!**_

_**Merci de votre immense patience et votre soutient ainsi que celles qui viennent lire pour la première fois et attendent la suite avec impatience !**_


End file.
